Regalo de San Valentín
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [AU PostSin Razón Huddy]Un día de San Valentín no muy corriente para Cuddy...un regalo muy especial le espera y de quien menos se lo espera
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: Mio,todo House MD me pertenece porque yo soy Shore de incógnito y a partir de ahora en la serie va a ver Huddy & Wilmeron del bueno!_**

**_Spoilers: Post-Sin Razón (2x24)_**

**_Pairing: Huddy (House/Cuddy) y una pinceladita diminuta de Wilmeron_**

**_Categoría: Humor(es House un poquito de por favor y Romance(mucho,quizá demasiado).Y un poco AU_**

**_Avisos: Antes de nada no sé que espíritu de las golosinas,de la navidad, del Corte Inglés,Oso Amoroso o Teletubbie se apodero de mí a la hora de escribir este ff que parece más el guión de una comedia romántica de Meg Ryan o la historia de una novela rosa pero aquí esta.Posiblemente esto se deba a que la fiebre que tengo me hace delirar pero tenía que sacar este ff de mi mente porque sino me iba a estar persiguiendo acordandome de él en los momentos menos inoportunos.Estoy en proceso de la continuación de mi ff Jate y de HUrt pero antes tenía que sacar Regalo de San Valentín de mi cabeza._**

**_Dedicatoria: Pues a todos los que se molesten en leer este desvario producido por la fiebre y en especial a:  
-Gala,que estoy segura que te va a encantar el camamero del Rosa Ristorante(ya entenderas lo que quiero decir)  
-Auryl, mi niña Huddle que inexplicablemente le gusta todo lo que hago(ya sean ff o fan-art)  
-Angi&Hilda, por apoyar el Huddy & HuLi con tanto entusiasmo!_**

**Regalo de San Valentín**

_Prólogo_

Habían pasado meses desde aquellos dos disparos, del miedo ,de toda la sangre perdida y de aquella petición de un moribundo House .Meses en los que se levantaba cada día dando las gracias porque aquel dolor que le había perseguido día a día desde el infarto por fin había desaparecido,gracias a su jefa, a Lisa Cuddy por haber confiado en él casi sin dudar,y aún sabiando los riesgos que ese tratamiento podía tener había hecho su desición llevara a cabo cuando ni su propio equipo ni su mejor amigo estaban de acuerdo con él.Pero a pesar de todo y todos ella había hecho lo que él le pidió, fuera por culpabilidad por viejas decisiones tomadas hace años y que todavía le remordian la conciencia o porque realmente confiaba en su juicio,ya poco importaba eso.Ahora simplemente no podía estarle más agradecido por poder tener,aunque fuera solo por unos meses, la libertad de no sentir aquel maldito dolor, de librarse de su amiguito de madera y ciertas píldoras blancas que siempre lo acompañaban y de poder correr sintiendo el aire fresco en la cara hasta que sus piernas agotadas por el cansancio le pedían parar.

Desde aquel fatídico y bendito día House disfrutaba de su nueva vida,aprovechando día a día de su libertad sabiendo que podía ser el último.Todo parecía ir mejor desde ese día, una felicidad parecía haberse apoderado del doctor,felicidad que ni Wilson ni Cuddy recordaban que hubiera tenido nunca, ni siquiera con Stacy.Al principio todos estaban preocupados por las consecuencias que la ketamina podría haber causado en su cerebro pero House les había demostrado a todos y a él mismo que seguía siendo tan brillante como siempre y el servicio de diagnóstico clínico funcionaba mejor que nunca, el buen ambiente que se respiraba se había traducido como un mejor rendimiento por parte de los cuatro doctores.Sin embargo había dos personas en el hospital que no disfrutaban tanto la nueva situación en que se encontraba el nefrólogo.Una de ellas era Wilson, que desde que su mejor amigo había despertado del coma producido por la ketamina, vivía preocupado por el día en el que el dolor golpeara sin compasión en el trasero de su amigo, porque no sabía si podría resistir volver a vivir atenazado por esos malditos pinchazos que empezaban en su muslo y subían torturosamente obligandolo a vivir enganchados a las pastillas y desde entonces se pasaba día a día reprochando en silencio a su jefa las consecuencias que a la larga tendría su decisión sabiendo también que en cuanto el dolor volviera ella sería probablemente la primera sobre la que House descargaría su frustación.Y la otra persona era obviamente Lisa Cuddy,que aunque feliz porque el tratamiento hubiera resultado, no podía más que torturarse día a día desde su decisión por aceptar el último deseo de su médico.Desde el momento en que había casi obligado al anestesista ponerle la ketamina,sabía que todas las consecuencias que eso pudiera tener caerían sobre ella ,ya fueran para ella misma (había puesto en peligro su carrera al aceptar ese tratamiento casi ilegal) como para su relación con House,pues sabía que si algo salía mal la culparia a ella ,aunque ella solo hubiera hecho que su desición se llevara a cabo.Todo esto lo notaba House, que se pasaba casi todos los dias tratando de hacerle entender al oncólogo que él no era ningún iluso, que sabía que esto podía terminarse tarde o temprano , pero nada de lo que pudiera decirle parecía convencer a su amigo.Y luego estaba Cuddy, él le había dado las gracias por aceptar su decisión y trataba de hacerle entender que las consecuencias de su desición eran solo suyas y que ella no tenía que preocuparse, pero aquello era díficil cuando ella se comportaba cada vez más distante con él, como si intentara protegerse del tsunami-House que tarde o temprano se avalanzaría sobre ella.No sabía como, pero algún día le devolvería todo lo que ella había hecho por él...


	2. Un 14 de febrero no muy común

_Un 14 de febrero no muy común_

Era la mañana del 14 de febrero,San Valentín, una de esas fiestas que House pensaba que eran sólo una excusa de las tiendas para hacer gastar el dinero tontamente a los enamorados con cualquier estúpido regalo.Pero ese San Valentín no era como todos los demás, hoy no sería un 14 de febrero común y corriente...

Wilson llegó a la puerta del Princeton Plainsboro y justo antes de entrar se sacudió los copos de nieve de la nevada que aún persistía desde anoche, no era una nevada muy copiosa pero aún asi el oncólogo no podía evitar que los ligeros copos se posaran sobre su cabello y sus hombros.

-¡Buenos días Jimmy!-le saludó alegremente House acercandose a él-Pareces preocupado¿lios de faldas?

-No,nada de eso.Es sólo que hoy parece que va a ser un día raro

-¿Por?-le preguntó el nefrólogo sin perder la sonrisa

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta del revuelo que hay en las entrada del campus?

-Pues no¿que ha pasado?-preguntó con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia que intrigó al oncólogo.

-Parece ser que en el invernadero de la facultad de Biología han robado todas las rosas con las que los estudiantes estaban experimentando sobre la resistencia a climas desfavorables o algo así.

-No te preocupes Jimmy,seguro que las habrá robado un estudiante lleno de hormonas para regalarse a su chica por San Valentín

-Tal vez-los médicos entraron en el cálido vestíbulo del hospital-Por cierto, te noto hoy con un humor muy bueno,y eso que estos últimos meses, pareces Heidi corriendo de aquí para alla y dando brinquitos.

-Es San Valentín Jimmy, el amor está en el aire y ya sabes que yo soy un romántico-House cogió la corbata de su amigo y miró el final de la prenda que estaba adornada con una rosa ,algo demasiado cursi hasta para Wilson-¿Regalo de San Valentín?

-Sí, es de mi mujer-dijo Wilson poniendose rojo como su corbata y se abrochó la chaqueta para ocultarla

-¿De Julie¿De la que te echo de casa diciendo de que había puesto los cuernos ,después de haberselos puestos tú claro y de la que es casi tu ex-mujer¿Esa Julie?-Wilson no le contestó,simplemente se puso a mirar unos historiales-Vamos Jimmy,sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir, Julie nunca te regalaría algo tan cursi aunque os acabaraís de reconciliar, esa corbata es más del estilo de...Cameron.

Wilson abrió la boca para responderle pero lo que fuera que iba a decirle quedó silenciado por un grito proveniente del despacho de la directora del hospital:

-¿Pero qué demonios¡HOUSE!

-Vaya la jefa me llama, quizá quiera regalarme unos bombones por San Valentín-dijo con una sonrisa inocente-Por cierto Jimmy acepto que te acuestes con Cameron pero ni se te ocurra tirarle los tejos a la australiana, sus cabellos dorados son solo mios.

House le guiño un ojo a su amigo y entró en la clínica en dirección al despacho de Cuddy.Wilson no quería ni imaginarse lo que House le había hecho a su jefa, pero algo gordo tenía que haber sido para que la decana emitiera aquel grito.

-¿Nueva decoración jefa?-le preguntó House en cuanto abrió la puerta del despacho.La habitación estaba repleta por cientos de rosas,esparcidas por los sillones y el sofá , por la pequeña mesa que había en el centro de la sala, por el escritorio...pétalos cubrian todo el suelo por donde pisaba House-Esto le da un nuevo sentido a lo de "El estado jardín"

-No te hagas el tonto House,sé perfectamente que esto lo has hecho tú-Cuddy le dio, o más le tiró, una tarjeta a House.Él la leyó en voz alta,como si recitara una poesía:-Espero que tengas un feliz San Valentín,jefa.Firmado H"

-¿Piensas que esa H soy yo?-preguntó con voz inocente y poniendo la misma de cara de "no haber roto un plato" que le ponía de pequeño a su madre cuando le preguntaba quién se había comido las galletas-Yo acabo de llegar , Wilson está de testigo.

-Como si no fueras capaz de haber venido ayer por la noche para hacer todo esto-dijo irónicamente-¿Qué es una especie de broma de San Valentín?Porque no tiene gracia House, tengo que trabajar y mi escritorio esta repleto de rosas.

-Bueno "jefa"-dijo la última palabra en el mismo tono que lo había leído en la tarjeta-Quizás eso es lo que te hace falta, que no trabajes por un día, últimamente te veo muy estresada.¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tomaste unas vacaciones?

-¿Se puede saber donde vas?-le gritó al ver como abría la puerta dispuesto a salir

-Tengo consultas ,ya sabes-le dijo girandose y mirandola con una gran sonrisa

-¡De eso ni hablar!-le dijo amenazadoramente-Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que no recogas todo esto

-El trabajo es lo primero jefa,tengo que atender a niños con canicas en la nariz y a sus madres histéricas-cogió una rosa del sillón más cercano,olió su aroma y antes de salir cerrando la puerta le dijo:-Por cierto creo que hay un paquete en la silla del escritorio.

Cuddy se quedó por unos segundos atónita,pensando en si salir o no a matarlo, hasta que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la parte de detrás de su escritorio, y vió que en su silla había un enorme paquete blanco como había dicho House, lo abrió y había lo que parecía ser un vestido cuidadosamente doblado y otra tarjeta.La cogió y la leyó: "Te espero a las 9 de la noche en la entrada del hospital.Lleva este vestido" ,nuevamente esta firmado con una H.

-¿Qué pretende?-se preguntó en voz alta.Sacó el vestido de la caja,porque no se fiaba demasiado del tipo de prenda que podía regalarle House.Era una vestido de noche,largo, de color azul verdoso( a juego con sus ojos),era atado al cuello con un profundo escote y la espalda completamente descubiertas.Era de tacto suave, como la seda y parecía hacer varios pliegues cayendo en forma de cascada hasta el suelo.No sabía que era lo que quería hacer House ni donde la llevaría, pero tuvo que reconocer que tenía muy buen gusto para elegir la ropa, el vestido era precioso.Pensó que tampoco pasaba nada por salir una noche con House,además era San Valentín y no tenía ningún plan mejor.Así que le dijo a su secretaria que se iba a casa a trabajar y le dijo que llamará al servicio de limpieza para que recogiera todas las flores de su despacho,no sin antes llevarse unas cuantas.


	3. La cita

_La cita_

Eran las 9 menos cinco cuando Cuddy llegó a la puerta de su hospital, era una noche fría pero parecía que la nieve les iba a dar una pequeña tregua,al menos por unas horas.Cuddy llevaba el vestido que House le había regalado,que dicho sea de paso le quedaba como un guante, estaba maquillada con una sombra de ojos azul que le hacía juego con sus ojos,unos zapatos de tacón(unos Padra azules para solventar la diferencia de altura con House) , se había hecho un recogido dejando algunos rizos sueltos y llevaba unas gotas de perfume, que irónicamente , olía a rosas.Justo cuando empezó a preguntarse cuanto tiempo tardaría House una limusina negra se paró justo en frente de ella.De ella salió House vestido de esmoquín y con un largo abrigo negro,Cuddy tuvo que reconocer que estaba muy guapo, parecía que se había peinado o al menos lo había intentadoy hasta pudo notar que se había echado perfume.

-¡Estas preciosa jefa!-le dijo alegramente cogiendo su mano y besandosela como un caballero.

-Gracias, creo que tendré que felicitar a mi estilista por la elección del vestido-le dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Sí , creo que yo también lo haré-House la miró de arriba a abajo parandose un segundo más de lo debido en el escote.Después de su "inocente" análisis a su figura le tendió la mano para que ella la cogiera-¿Vamos?

-¿Donde v...-empezó a preguntar Cuddy pero House la interrumpió poniendo su mano en su espalda desnuda,esto hizo que Cuddy sintiera un escalofrío.House sonrió al darse cuenta de ello y la dirigió hacia el coche .

-Todo a su tiempo,no seas impaciente-Cuddy se metió en el coche y House detrás de ella.En cuanto cerró la puerta, el coche se puso en marcha.

Quince minutos después la limusina paró en Gloucester Street.Cuddy había intentado sonsacarle a House durante el trayecto donde iban sin ningún éxito,pero en cuanto bajó bajó de la limusina ayudada por House lo averiguó, la impresionante fachada del New Jersey Opera Theater parecía tan radiante esa noche como la sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de House mientras la miraba

-¿Me has traído a la ópera?-le pregunto Cuddy incrédula

-¿Opera?-House miró el edificio-No que va,vamos a un concierto de heavy-metal, es que el chofer no encontraba otro sitio donde aparcar.

House empezó a andar en dirección al enorme edificio hasta que se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

-¿Vienes o qué?La ópera está a punto de empezar-Cuddy sonrió y fue hacia él.Juntos entraron en el edificio.

A medida que avanzaba la noche Cuddy se sorprendía más.No sólo estaba el hecho de que House hubiera formado todo aquel paripe y que la hubiera traído precisamente a ella allí,cuando podría haberselo propuesto a Cameron, que sin dudar ambos sabían que hubiera aceptado,también estaba el hecho de que el doctor parecía haber planeado cada pequeño detalle de esa noche.Cuddy lo miró sentado junto a ella en el palco más cercano al escenario, el que tenía mejor vistas,_La Boheme _había comenzado hace media hora desde que llegaron al palco pero ella prefería mirarlo, ver ese movimiento ,casi instintivo, de su mano izquierda llevando el compás de la música y ver esa sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro casi con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cada nota de la partitura como si fuera la más pura droga, casi transportandolo a un placer que sólo parecía el conocer y que ella hubiera dado lo que fuera por sentirlo, aunque sólo fuera un instante.

Una hora y media más tarde Cuddy estaba fuera de la ópera esperando a House que había ido a saludar al director de la orquesta,"un viejo maestro del conservatorio" según House.Mientras habían estado en la ópera ,el tiempo había vuelto a cambiar, grandes nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo, amenazando con dejar caer su frío contenido, había una ligera brisa fría y húmeda que se metía a través de la fina tela de su vestido sin pedir permiso.

-Creo que la próxima vez tendrías que decirle a tu estilista que te regale un abrigo también-le dijo House envolviendo a su jefa con su abrigo

-¿Va a haber una próxima vez?-preguntó Cuddy con una sonrisa complice

-Espero que sí-le guiñó un ojo.

-Muchas gracias House, por traerme aquí.No sé porque lo has hecho la verdad, no es propio de ti,pero te lo agradezco, me hacía falta distraerme.

-No me agradezcas aún jefa-House la cogió de la mano.Cuddy sintió un calor extraño con ese gesto, se quedó mirando su mano sujetada por la de él y luego lo miró a éla los ojos-La noche todavía no ha terminado.

House llevó(o más bien arrastró) a Cuddy hacia la limusina otra vez.Apenas habían pasado 15 minutos cuando pararon.House salió de la limusina antes que Cuddy y la ayudó a salir tendiendole la mano.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan caballero?-le preguntó mientras aceptaba su mano y salía de la limusina

-Me ofendes jefa, yo siempre he sido un caballero,casi un lord ingles-se llevó una mano al pecho y haciendo una floritura con ella hizo una reverencia ante su jefa.Cuddy sonrió, no podía con él, era tan...House.

Los dos entraron en el restaurante rápidamente,eran casi las 11 y media de la noche y los estaban muertos de hambre.

-Bienvenido al Rosa Ristorante-les saludó el recepcionista-¿Tienen reserva?

-A nombre de Greg House

-Espere un momento por favor-el recepcionista empezó a buscar en la lista.House notó que Cuddy lo miraba

-¿Qué?-preguntó él viendola con su particular gesto arqueando la ceja

-¿Rosa Ristorante?-preguntó ella con una media sonrisa, era obvio porque había elegido aquel restaurante, precisamente con ese nombre

-¿No te gusta?-el recepcionista hizo una seña a uno de los camareros para que se acercara-A la vuelta de la esquina hay un chino, si quierse vamos allí.

-Holloway acompañe a la pareja a la mesa-dijo el recepcionista a un camarero rubio que se acercó.

-Acompañenme por favor-les dijo

-¿Vamos "pareja"?-le preguntó House tendiendole el brazo para que ella se agarrara.Cuddy le dio un pequeño codazo y pasando de largo a House siguió al camarero,el nefrólogo la siguió.

El camarero los llevo a su mesa donde a través de unos grandes cristales se veía una sección del restaurante que estaba al aire libre y donde había un pequeño escenario.Cuddy fue a sentarse y el camarero cogió la silla para acomodarla pero House lo fulminó con la mirada,el camarero se fue y lo hizó House.Después el se sentó en frente de Cuddy.

Un minuto después el camarero volvió con la carta:

-Para mi _Maiale all'alloro_(n/a 1)-dijo House con un perfecto acento italiano-Y de beber una botella de _Cabernet Sauvignon_(n/a 2)

-Una lasaña vegetariana para mi gracias-pidió Cuddy sonriendo al camarero

-Enseguida-el camarero recogió las cartas y antes de irse le dedicó una sonrisa provocativa a Cuddy.

-¿Ligando con el camarero jefa?-House la miró a los ojos

-¿Celoso?-sonrió ella mirando de reojo al camarero que se dirigía a la cocina.House se acercó a ella, esto la asustó, por un momento pensó que ...

-Mucho-susurró él.Ella casi podía sentir su respiración mezclandose con la suya propia.House volvió a su posición original en la silla.

La cena siguió normalmente, hablaron de la ópera, después del trabajo...Cuddy se reía de los comentarios de House sobre los médicos y enfermeras del hospital.En realidad pensó que aquella "cita" o lo que fuera estaba siendo mucho más agradable de lo que pensaba.Por último llegaron los postres, tiramusú para Cuddy y bonet para House.Cuddy miró su plato sin intención de comerselo,había algo que todavía le rondaba por la cabeza.

-House...-el aludido levantó desvió la atención de su platoy aún con la cuchara en la boca la miró-¿Me vas a decir de una vez por qué has hecho todo esto¿Qué esperas obtener de esto¿Piensas que te voy a reducir las horas de consulta?Porque no lo haré...

-¿Acaso uno no puede invitar a su jefa a salir solo por el hecho de pasar un buen rato?-preguntó inocentemente mientras dejaba la cuchara encima del plato

-Otro quizás,tú no-House sonrió,le conocía perfectamente.

-Bueno jefa, me debias una cena por si no te acuerdas y como veia que tardabas en pedirmelo preferí hacerlo a mi manera

-¿Has hecho todo esto por mi cena con Wilson?-preguntó ella sin entender

-No por "tu cena" con Wilson, sino por "la cena" con Wilson,él tuvo su oportunidad yo no-Cuddy lo miraba con los ojos como platos, quería decir que él quería ser ...-Y además...

-¿Y ademas qué?

-Esto-House buscó en el bolsillo interior de su esmoquín y sacó de él un pequeño estuche azul forrado de terciopelo y lo pusó en la mesa delante de Cuddy.Ella lo abrió con dedos temblorosos.Era un anillo con un zafiro en la montura, era sin duda un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Qué es esto House?-Cuddy retiró las manos del estuche como si le quemara y miró la joya como si esta la estuviera insultando

-¿Esto?-House cogió el estuche y lo miró con gesto pensativo-No sé, espera un momento que pregunté.

House se giró hacia la mesa continua que estaba apenas a un metro ,en donde una pareja de mediana edad cenaba y le preguntó a la mujer:

-Perdone ¿usted sabe que es esto?-la mujer lo miró como si estuviera loco

-Un anillo-le respondió la mujer casi con miedo, parecía pensar que aquello era un tipo de broma o algo así

-¡Un Anillo¡Claro!Muchas gracias señora-House sonrió a la mujer y se dio la vuelta hacia Cuddy

-¡House quieres dejar de hacer estupideces!-Cuddy elevó la voz,casi más de lo necesario-Sé perfectamente que es un anillo, lo que quiero sabes es que significa¿Por qué me lo has dado?

-Bueno Jimmy entiende más de esto que yo, pero que yo sepa cuando la gente da un anillo así a alguien es porque quiere casarse con ese alguien-dijo como si aquello fuera lo más evidente del mundo,que de hecho lo era.Si Cuddy fue a contestarle o no, no lo supo porque justo en ese momento en el escenario que había fuera la banda empezó a tocar y las parejas salieron por las puertas de cristal que estaban justo al lado de la mesa que los dos médicos compartian-¿Bailas?

Cuddy lo miró sin saber que decir, así que simplemente cogió la mano que House le ofrecía y salieron fuera, perdiendose entre las parejas que ya habian comenzado a bailar.House se puso en frente de Cuddy y con la mano que le quedaba libre(la otra todavía sujetaba la de Cuddy) la acercó hacia él poniendo la mano al final de su espalda.Ella sintió un escalofrio al sentir la fría mano del nefrólogo en desnuda espalda.

-He de confesarte que una de las razones por las que elegí este vestido es por toda la piel que deja a la vista y al tacto-él le acaricio la espalda suavemente para que entrara en calor,ella no dijo nada, pusó su mano en la nuca de él y se apoyó en su pecho.Siguiendo la suave melodía de la música,bailaron en pequeños circulos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Cuddy despues de un rato bailando

-¿Por qué quiero casarme contigo?-House se separó de Cuddy lo justo para mirarla,ella no lo miró-Simplemente porque quiero ¿eso no te basta?

-La gente no se casa si no tienen algun motivo para hacerlo-Cuddy alzó la cabeza y sintió que se quedaba sin respiración al mirar aquellos enormes ojos azules, intento echarse para atrás ,quizás para salir corriendo de alli pero House no la dejo, manteniendola pegado a él con la mano que sujetaba su espalda y con la otra cogió uno por uno los brazos de Cuddy y los colocó alrededor de su nuca, para que lo mirara directamente.

-¿Quieres que te de un motivo para casarme contigo?-ella no afirmó ni negó nada, simplemente le mantenía la mirada.Seguian moviendose en su lento baile como si nada ni nadie existiera aparte de ellos dos en la pista-Pues porque quiero esperarte en el altar o donde sea hasta que tu llegues con tu vestido blanco que seguro que tendrá un escote tan generoso como el que llevas ahora,y quiero volver a verte sonreir resplandeciente cuando llegues a mi lado, porque desde que me dispararon no veo esa sonrisa en tu cara.Quiero que todos te vean allí conmigo y se mueran de celos porque no podrán tenerte,serás solo para mí.Y porque quiero ser el padre de el futuro retoño que tanto deseas y que seguro que será tan guapo como su madre pero con la irresistible personalidad e increíble inteligencia de papaito -Cuddy sonrió y si no fuera porque no quería apartar las manos de su nuca le hubiera dado un codazo por soberbio-¡Ah bueno se me olvidaba!...también quiero casarme contigo porque te quiero,siempre has estado a mi lado y nunca he sabido verlo, nunca he sabido agradecerte todo lo que has hecho,no sólo lo de la ketamina sino por salvarme la pierna y la vida cuando el infarto,y demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí.Quizá pienses que he tardado demasiado en darme cuenta de lo que sentía y de lo que sentías, porque en el fondo siempre he sabido lo que sentías por mí aunque nunca me lo hayas dicho,pero yo solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Lisa.Nadie me comprende como tú, ni Stacy ni Wilson, sólo con mirarte sabes lo que quiero y yo sé lo quiero.Te quiero a ti Lisa.

Y aquello fue más de lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, fue como la más preciosa melodía jamas compuesta, jamas escuchada pero que quiso en ese momento aprenderse de memoria escuchandola una y otra vez, pues sabía que nunca se cansaría de oirla.

Cuddy lo miró sonriente sin decirle nada, no hacía falta .Sus ojos decián todo lo que ellos querían, todo lo que durante ellos se habían guardado, ahora sus miradas se lo regalaban como si fuera el mayor tesoro.Y fue justo en ese momento cuando un copo caprichoso decidió caer de la nube que llevaba casi toda la noche amenazandolos y posarse sobre la punta de la nariz de la decana haciendo que ella sintiera un escalofrío.House se acercó lentamente a ella y dulcemente posó un beso allí donde el copo había decidio caer y tan repentinamente como se lo había dado se separó y froto su nariz con la suya en gesto cariñoso.

-Casate conmigo-no era un petición,ni un ruego o una orden.Simplemente era algo que él quería decir y ella quería escuchar sin esperar contestación, pues ambos ya la sabían.Quiso él regalarle esas palabras y ella quiso aceptarlas como aquel beso que no tardo en llegar,beso añorado por mucho tiempo y que sabían a vino,especies y azúcar.Sus manos se regalaban también pequeñas caricias en lugares nunca dados pero que extrañamente parecian saber perfectamente donde darlas.La música seguia sonando a su alrededor pero ellos ya no bailaban,compartían nuevas sensaciones que sabian como si fueran viejos recuerdos.Y no muy lejos de allí entre la multitud de parejas que bailaban una mujer de mediana edad miraba a la pareja y sonriente le decía algo a su marido.

Una hora después la limusina llegó a casa de Cuddy,los dos ocupantes se bajaron.La decana se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras la limusina se alejaba de allí.

-¿Donde va?-preguntó Cuddy extrañada

-Ya ha terminado su trabajo, le he dicho que se vaya a su casa

-¿Vas a volver a casa andando?

-En realidad yo esperaba que quizás pudiesemos empezar esta noche a engendrar a nuestro pequeño retoño -House se acercó a ella y la abrazó mirandola pícaramente

-¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?-le susurró en su boca,sintiendo su respiración contra la suya

-Lo harás ,sé que lo harás-dijo con suficiencia.

-Creo que estas demasiado seguro de ti mismo,doctor House-Cuddy se deshizo del abrazo de House ,abrió la puerta y entró en su casa cerrandole la puerta en la cara al nefrólogo,quién se quedó allí atónito por lo que acababa de pasar

-¿Vienes o qué?-oyo la voz de Cuddy a través de la puerta-Ya sabes donde está la llave ¿no?

House sonrió, cogió la llave de debajo de la maceta ,abrió la puerta y entró

* * *

(n/a 1)Cerdo al laurel(Un plato italiano pues obviamente están en un restaurante italiano) 

(n/a 2)Es un vino tinto


	4. El verdadero regalo de San Valentín

_El verdadero regalo de San Valentín_

A la mañana siguiente House se despertó con su cabeza sobre el vientre desnudo de Cuddy,sintiendo su respiración bajo él.

-Buenos días-le susurró Cuddy acariciandole el pelo.House la miró,era tan hermosa con esa sonrisa.

-Buenos dias-le dio un beso en el ombligo-Y buenos dias a ti también bebe

-Solo hemos estado una noche juntos Greg,No voy a estar ya embarazada-House ascendió por su cuerpo,posando besos aquí y allá hasta llegar a su boca donde se paró contemplandola

-No infravalores a mis soldaditos,ellos son muy rápidos cuando quieren.

-Bueno si son iguales de rápidos que tú-le dijo ella mordazmente

-¿Intentas hundirme a mi o mis soldaditos doctora?-con un dedo juguetón recorrió su boca bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su vientre que acarició con ternura-Porque te advierto que no te servirá de nada, porque ese es mi verdadero regalo de San Valentín, tú me diste lo que yo más quería ,unos meses de libertad, sin dolor, y yo a cambio te doy lo que más quieres, tu hijo, mi hijo, nuestro hijo.Es un pacto y como caballero que soy siempre los cumplo.

-Hablas demasiado sir House-Cuddy lo cogió de la nuca y lo atrajó para ella besandose con pasión.Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo evidente se separaron y House se levantó rapidamente

-¿Donde vas?-lo miró como una niña que le habián quitado su juguete favorito-Es tu día libre

-Ya, pero no quiero perderme la cara de Wilson cuando se entere la razón de porque llevas ese anillo en el dedo y lo de mi verdadero regalo de San Valentín.

-Bueno...había decidido tomarme el día libre -se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño-pero si prefieres ver a Wilson antes que a mí pues...

House se acercó a ella mirandola con expresión astuta y justo cuando estaba enfrente se agachó

-Tú mamá es una chantajista-se dirigió a su viente-Me hace elegir entre tio Jimmy y ella ,sabiendo que el pobre Jimmy está en desventaja sobre todo cuando tú mamá lleva tan poco ropa

Los dos viajaron de nuevo hacía la cama.Puede que Cuddy estuviera embarazada,puede que no pero ambos tenían el mejor y más deseado regalo, se tenían el uno al otro.Sin miedos,sin reproches,sin dudas...solo él y ella ...y quizás el verdadero regalo de San Valentín.


End file.
